Traditional computing devices such as computers, message boards, electronic billboards, and monitoring devices are controlled directly over a user interface using input hardware. Typically, they are directly controlled using input devices such as a mouse, remote control, keyboard, or the like for controlling the device. Touch-enabled devices, however, are typically controlled over a touch interface by the detection and analysis of touch input by a user. In touch interfaces, employing touch input with a finger to select content and interact with content may be difficult and imprecise due to a limited display size of some touch-enabled devices, and a relatively large detected contact area of a finger touch.
In some examples, when a user attempts to select content displayed on a touch-enabled device, the device may detect a contact area of the finger touch input and may determine a most likely target portion of the content based on the detected contact area. Due to the smaller display size and complexity of the displayed content and nested elements, detection of finger touch input may be relatively imprecise and inaccurate, and the touch-enabled device may not accurately select the portion of content that the user intends. The user may not feel like he or she has direct control over their interactions with the touch-enabled device employing the touch input. Gesture, eye-tracking, and similar interactions mechanisms may encounter similar user experience degradations as well.